tippyfandomcom-20200216-history
Kappa (character)
Kappa is one of the main characters of Tippy. She is the RP Master of Illusion. Backstory Kappa was a human like any other. (WIP) Personality Kappa is an extrovert who is very friendly to others. She tends to use slang words at times and occasionally fills a sentence with slang to sound like another language. She is also very clever. She is somewhat smart as well, and usually, her ideas are very extreme, yet working, in either a lawful way or a chaotic way. Kappa is very enthusiastic to take these extreme ideas. However, Kappa can be inflexible about these ideas, but later on, she can change her mind. Kappa gets angered when harmed by a villain which causes her to yell cuss words and taunts at the villain. (WIP) Typing Quirk Kappa will usually talk in normal and proper grammar. However, she adds text talk every once in a while. When sounding monotonous, she will talk in all-caps, bold, and italics with proper grammar everywhere else except with no ending punctuation. Abilities Being the RP Master of Illusion, Kappa has all the powers of illusion and deceit. The RP master of Illusion spirit weapon is an amber pistol. Kappa also has a Cool Soul, which is orange and it glows. A genetic gift from her parents was her great intuition and ability to know random facts at random times, dubbed by Kappa as, "spontaneous knowledge", which can occasionally be useful. She also has a semblance of spreading determination on extremely random occasions. Tippy Kappa first appears in the Maggie Arc. She helps the Tippy gang and also gains her RP Master abilities. She also recruits Dale Gribble to the Tippy Gang. Later on, Kappa recruits Nora and Ren. They fight in the Genderbend Universe to defeat Maggie. She also helped to kill a corrupt resonance of Mixing and David Bowie called Bowroy. Kappa helps fight the Blots with the RP Masters. Then she meets her formers, whom at first she was skeptical of, then they resonate. She becomes in her strongest form (dubbed as "ACKaMODo64") and defeats It this way. In the latter end of the Peace Arc, Kappa ends her disliking for O.G Frank after watching Four's homunculus form with the RP masters. Kappa had to leave early since she sensed that something strange was happening at the Tippy house (which was that Iida was there talking about her!). Relationships Aps17 Mixing LFF Toriel Clippy Dale Kappa's relationship with Dale is platonic, and of all the major Tippy characters Kappa has known Dale for longest, they have been somewhat close. Experimental!Dale - Kappa has feelings for him, however these were once romantic, now they are platonic yet Dale thinks they're romantic O.G Frank Jadence Maggie Bowie It Kappa helps kill It Nora Kappa's relationship with Nora is platonic. Joel Kappa's relationship is platonic yet she has a slight lust for him. Qrow Crow Tenya KAPPA HAS FEELINGS FOR HIM. Jimi Quixote Alter Egos GS!Kappa Jose!Kappa A form of Kappa wearing Jose's clothes. She's kind of insane and has a really weird singing voice. Iida!Kappa A form of Kappa in the universe where the RP masters swapped species with their waifus/husbandos. Kappa and her husbando, Tenya Iida, are both humans. Rather than swapping species, they swapped inherited abilities. This form of Kappa has engines on their legs and doesn't have intuition, spontaneous knowledge or determination spreading. This cause Kappa to act a little bit crazy since she has a physical, active ability rather than a passive, hidden one. Quotes "I washed my hands with kills 99.99% soap after killing Fall." "WHAT KINDA PARADOXIA IS THIS?!?!? THREE MIXINGS?!?!?" "Yeah. I don't know whose butt. But I know we're gonna GET DANGEROUS!!!" "MY TWO WAIFUS ARE FIGHTING! I JUST NEED ONE!" "Experiments can be undone. That's why you're perfect." Trivia * It is confirmed that Kappa killed Cinder Fall using her powers around the Maggie Arc. Then later on Cinder came back to life and got killed by Aps17. * Kappa actually met Tenya during the fight with the Blots, when Tenya was possessed and became ExhaustCore. * Kappa has screamed into the void before, it’s up to the reader to decide when. * Kappa knows how to build robots. Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:RP Masters Category:Illusion aligned Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:KappaDash Category:Tippy Category:Tippy Characters Category:Leo